Second Night
by sierragust
Summary: The news of the second newborn Uchiha leads up to a wild lovemaking session between two members of the Raybrandt family. [Naruto Crossover] (Sephia) *Complete* Pure smut. (Post-700/Gaiden) Currently being re-written.


**A/N: This is my second Naruto AU Sephia lemon story, this time taking place after the events of "Second Born" by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx. Anyway, I hope you guys like it, even though the heavy sexual scenes are kinda repetitive. This will also contain the second and the fifth interruption of the nineteenth chapter of "We Did It" by DeepPoeticGirl. And the riding scene at the end of the story was heavily inspired by a explicit picture that someone drew.**

 **s/5702024/19/We-Did-It**

 **u/4023361/xxredemption-love-and-liesxx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dark Cloud!**

 **Warning: Pure smut.**

 **Rating: Unabashedly M for mature viewers.**

 **X~X~X**

Night was quickly falling around the Leaf village as Sophia made her way towards the Raybrandt household, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she continued making her way back home to her family after she helped deliver the second member of the Uchiha clan after the horrible massacre that was caused by Sasuke's late elder brother.

Heaving an exasperated sigh as she threw the door open, the Raybrandt matriarch immediately took her hospital uniform off, leaving her in a short-sleeved red shirt and a pair of pants as she took her shoes off as well.

"Is that you, Sophia?" Seda's voice called from inside the kitchen. Sophia smiled as she entered the kitchen to find him cutting the vegetables that he bought today.

"I'm home, sweetheart." She said, kissing her silver-haired husband on the cheek as he resumed to chop the vegetables. "I take it you heard the news."

"Indeed." Seda said, drying his hands and smirking. "So, Sasuke has another Uchiha on board."

"Yeah. They named him Saizo, I think." Sophia said, looking up at Seda. "We had to do an emergency C-section in order to get him out because he was turned the wrong way just like their daughter."

Seda's smirk deepened. "They're going to keep having the same 'Sa' character going on in that family, aren't they? Also, I guess it was painful for Sakura."

"I guess so, according to what Sakura had said before we released her." Sophia said as she felt Ivera's chakra resonating through the house.

"Hey, mom. Can I go over to Sosaia's place?" Ivera asked, looking at his parents with violet-blue eyes that he inherited from both his parents after he was born.

"Sure. How long are you going to be over there?" Sophia asked, looking at their son.

"About tomorrow." The young Raybrandt said as he reached the front door of the house.

"Have a great time over there!" Seda called after him before he shut the door and turned towards Sophia, who was sitting on the sofa after he locked the door.

"I just hope that _we_ had another kid like the Uchiha's." She said, letting out a depressed sigh before he sat next to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, carefully wrapping his arm around her.

"I mean, their only daughter becoming a sister just brings me happiness, yet it scares me to even think about what could happen later on." She said, looking into his violet eyes. "I can just imagine our family becoming much greater with... one more member."

Sitting down next to her, he looked into her sapphire eyes as his heart skipped a beat when he saw that she was crying.

"You would… like to have another member of the family with me?" He asked as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"If we must…" She said, blushing hotly as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. "I think Ivera would be a great brother for our… second child."

"Well, why don't we make that happen right now?" Seda asked, tilting her head up to look into her beautiful eyes. "Since we don't have any company come over and you don't have work tomorrow."

Her heart was pounding inside her chest as she looked at him, slowly absorbing the words.

"Yes. Of course…" Sophia said before he crushed his lips onto hers in a loving kiss. Her eyes widened, but returned the kiss before he picked her up bridal style and gently pushed her on the bed in their bedroom.

"We haven't had any adult time to ourselves in a long time. I'm going to make up to you right now." He said before he continued attacking her mouth with his.

Her heart was again pounding inside her chest as she started taking his emerald green shirt off, eager to see his bare chest as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth as he took her shirt off after they had taken their shoes off. Since their son was out of the house, they haven't had any adult time for a while.

When the kiss broke, Seda straightened and smirked as he started taking both of their clothes off until they were completely naked.

"I want you so badly, Sophia..." Seda breathed as he kissed her lovingly on the lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he massaged her breasts.

"Please don't stop, Seda..." Sophia moaned as Seda started sucking her breasts while massaging them.

After a minute, Seda smirked and spread Sophia's legs, revealing her lovely vagina as Sophia looked at him with lustful eyes.

"Please." She begged, looking at him. "I want you so bad."

Seda smirked as he lowered his head between her legs and began licking her vagina.

"Please don't stop, Seda!" Sophia begged as she gripped the back of his head and pulled him towards her vagina. "It feels so good!"

Seda's oral treatment lasted for a while before he got up and positioned his penis towards her vagina.

"Are you ready, Sophia?" Seda asked, looking at her beautiful eyes.

Sophia smiled as she nodded, having felt his penis gently rub against her vagina.

"Yes. Please take me, Seda..." Sophia said as she moaned loudly, feeling his penis slide into her vagina perfectly. "Oh, yes. You're so amazing..."

"You too." Seda breathed as he began to fuck Sophia, hearing every moan escape her lips.

It was a long time since Seda had ever made love with Sophia, ever since the birth of their son a few years ago. Intensifying his thrusts, Seda leaned down and kissed Sophia on the lips before fondling her breasts, feeling her fingernails dig into his back slightly.

"Seda... Oh God, I think I'm gonna cum..." Sophia moaned as Seda continued pounding his penis into her vagina.

"Same here, sweetheart..." Seda breathed as he continued to thrust his penis in and out of Sophia's vagina, feeling their orgasms slowly approach.

Sweat started rolling down their naked bodies as Seda intensified his thrusts, his penis going even further into Sophia's vagina as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. She moaned loudly as Seda slammed his penis into her g-spot endlessly, her orgasm approaching quickly.

"SEDA!" Sophia screamed as she came all over his penis before he also joined her, shooting his sperm deep into her womb before he pulled out of her vagina.

Suddenly, Seda lifted one of Sophia's legs and smirked seductively.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Sophia." Seda said as he slid his penis back into Sophia's tight passage again and began fucking her to oblivion.

"YES! Yes! PLEASE don't stop fucking me, Seda!" Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her hard.

The moon shone beautifully under the night sky as Seda fucked Sophia hard and wild, his penis going even deeper and further into her vagina again and again before he slammed her back against the wall and continued ravaging her vagina.

"Deeper, Seda." Sophia said before moaning loudly as Seda's penis continued to hit her vagina again and again.

Sweat started rolling down their naked bodies as Seda's penis continued to ravage Sophia's vagina repeatedly before he pushed her back on the bed and continued fucking her to oblivion, Sophia's moans turning more and more vocal as Seda continued fucking her.

"I'm gonna cum again, Sophia..." Seda groaned as he continued fucking Sophia hard.

"Same here, Seda!" Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her.

The moon shone beautifully under the night sky as Seda fucked Sophia to oblivion, the tip of Seda's penis hitting Sophia's vagina repeatedly before they entered their third orgasms.

"SEDA!" Sophia screamed as she came all over Seda's penis.

"SOPHIA!" Seda roared as he shot his sperm deep into Sophia's womb before he collapsed gently on top of her.

Both of them were completely covered in sweat as Seda gently pulled his penis out of Sophia's vagina and groaned as she started stroking his penis back into being erect once again.

"Please don't stop, Sophia..." Seda groaned as she continued to stroke his penis before she started sucking his penis.

Within minutes, Seda was licking Sophia's vagina while she continued sucking his penis before she massaged his balls and took his penis out of her mouth.

"Your penis is wonderful, Seda..." Sophia said before she resumed giving her husband a blowjob.

Seda groaned as she continued to suck his penis until he shot his cum into her mouth and she came all over his face before she propped herself on her hands and knees.

"I need your penis inside me, Seda..." Sophia begged as she turned to face him. "I want to get fucked so badly..."

Without hesitation, Seda's penis slid into Sophia's vagina again, both of them moaning as he began fucking her brains out.

"YES! YES!" Sophia screamed as Seda continued fucking her, her moans and cries vibrating off the walls. "SEDA!"

Sweat continuously dripped from their naked bodies as Seda and Sophia continued having sex until their fourth and last orgasms immediately came, both of them moaning as Seda shot his sperm deep into Sophia's womb while she came all over his penis before they both lost consciousness briefly.

Once they recovered, Sophia smiled as she looked at her loving husband and saw him looking back at her before he kissed her lovingly on the lips before she broke the kiss.

"I love you..." Seda said as he looked at her loving eyes.

Sophia smiled as she curled up on his bare chest, still covered in sweat and the stench of their extended wild lovemaking.

"I love you too..." Sophia said before she fell asleep.

 **X~X~X**

Moaning as the sun rose up and blinded her, Sophia turned her head to find that Seda was lying next to her, looking deep into her eyes and smiling at her.

"Morning, sweetheart." Sophia said as she kissed him lovingly on the lips before he returned the kiss before he broke it.

"Morning." He said as he looked into her eyes and smiled at her. "Wasn't last night amazing?"

"Yeah, it was wonderful." Sophia said before realizing that they were still naked before he pinned her to the bed.

"How about a great morning fuck?" He asked, smirking at her.

"I'd love that very much." Sophia said before he began thrusting his penis in and out of her vagina erratically. "I don't have work today."

Wrapping his arms around her body, Seda pounded his penis deeper and further into her vagina again and again, feeling her legs wrap around his body as he continued thrusting his penis in and out of her vagina erratically.

"Please don't stop FUCKING ME!" Sophia screamed as Seda continued fucking her hard.

"I'm gonna fuck you until the next night..." Seda groaned as he continued fucking Sophia to oblivion.

Sweat started rolling down their naked bodies as Seda continued fucking Sophia to oblivion, the tip of his penis hitting her g-spot repeatedly before he slammed her back against the wall and continued fucking her hard and rough.

"YES! Fuck me hard and rough, Seda!" Sophia screamed as Seda continued fucking her hard.

"Sophia... I'm gonna cum..." Seda groaned as he continued fucking Sophia to oblivion.

"It's okay. Cum inside me and fill my womb up with your hot sperm..." Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her.

Sweat started rolling down their naked bodies as Seda kept fucking Sophia hard and fast, her boobs bouncing with every thrust as he continued fucking her hard and rough.

"Don't stop, Seda..." Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her.

Falling on her hands and knees, Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her hard, his hands gripping and massaging her large boobs as he continued fucking her until their orgasms immediately came. Sophia moaned loudly as Seda filled her womb with his hot sperm and she came all over his penis before she collapsed on the bed with him on top of her.

"That was a wonderful fuck..." Seda said as he kissed Sophia lovingly on the lips before he gently pulled his penis out of her vagina.

"I want more of your penis, Seda..." Sophia said as she stroked Seda's penis back into being erect once again before she started sucking it.

"I'm going to lick your vagina, Sophia..." Seda groaned as he started licking Sophia's vagina while she continued sucking his penis.

Sweat continuously dripped from their naked bodies as Sophia continued sucking his penis while Seda continued licking her vagina even harder before both of them came. Sophia moaned as she got every last drop of his cum while Seda caught the sweet taste of her love before she turned around and stroked his penis back into being erect once again.

"I want to get fucked by you again, Seda..." Sophia said before she got on her hands and knees, awaiting Seda's penis.

Before long, Seda's penis slid into Sophia's vagina and he began to fuck her hard and wild.

"YES! Yes! Oh Seda... FUCK ME HARD!" Sophia screamed as Seda continued fucking her hard.

Sophia's boobs bounced erratically as Seda continued fucking her brains out, his penis going even deeper and further into her vagina again and again as he continued dominating her.

"You feel amazing, Sophia..." Seda groaned as he continued fucking Sophia to oblivion.

Seda's penis continued to ravage Sophia's vagina again and again, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head as he smirked wickedly.

"You like getting dominated by me, don't you?" Seda asked, his violet eyes looking at the writhing woman getting fucked from behind.

"I want to get fucked harder than this..." Sophia begged as Seda continued fucking her hard.

Seda's thrusts became more and more harder and jerkier, Sophia losing her grip on the bedsheets as she gripped the headboard of their bed.

"Sophia... I'm gonna cum..." Seda groaned as he continued fucking Sophia.

"Please cum inside me, Seda..." Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her hard and rough. "I want you to cum inside me!"

Sweat started dripping from their naked bodies as Seda and Sophia continued to have hardcore sex, their moans turning more and more vocal as Seda continued fucking Sophia to oblivion until their orgasms immediately came.

"Oh God, I'M CUMMING!" Sophia screamed as she came all over Seda's penis. "SEDA!"

"SOPHIA!" Seda roared as he shot his hot sperm deep into Sophia's womb, emptying his penis and his sac until her womb was completely full of his love.

After a while, both of them were completely covered in sweat as Seda slowly recovered. "I unlocked the front door."

"Good..." Sophia finally got out as they sensed their son's presence.

"I'm going on a mission, mother." Ivera said as he quickly locked the front door as he immediately left the house.

After hearing their son leave, Sophia stroked Seda's penis back into being erect once again and smiled seductively.

"I want to give you a blowjob that'll blow your mind..." Sophia said before she started sucking his penis, hearing a pleasured groan escape his lips.

"Please don't stop, Sophia..." Seda breathed as she continued sucking his penis, gently gripping the back of her head as she continued to suck his member.

Sophia moaned as she continued sucking her husband's cock, the tip of his throbbing member hitting the back of her throat as he let out a groan.

"Sophia... I think I'm gonna cum..." Seda groaned as he clenched his teeth and fought back a pleasured groan that threatened to escape his lips as she continued sucking his penis.

Sophia moaned as she continued sucking Seda's penis until he eventually came inside her mouth, his hot cum overflowing within her mouth as she pulled him out of her and swallowed his cum while some of the fluid landed on her breasts and hair.

"I guess I'm ready for one more fuck from you, Seda..." Sophia said as she spread her legs apart and spread the lips of her pussy and looked at her husband's cock. "Besides, I want to make some breakfast. Make it fast."

"I plan to." Seda breathed as he slid his erect penis into Sophia's vagina and began fucking her hard.

Sophia's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as Seda pounded his penis deeper and further into her pussy again and again, her boobs bouncing back and forth as he gently gripped and fondled them.

"Ooohhh Sedaaaa! Please fuck me harder!" Sophia moaned loudly as Seda continued fucking her hard and fast.

Seda continued to fuck her to oblivion, Sophia's moans getting louder and louder as he continued to dominate her pussy over and over again until their orgasms came. Both of them moaned loudly as Sophia came all over Seda's penis while he shot his hot sperm deep into her womb before he collapsed gently on top of her immediately.

"That was amazing..." Sophia managed to say as Seda gently pulled out of her after a few minutes. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright. Save me some hot water." Seda breathed out as he continued to recover.

Sophia stuck her tongue out playfully at him before she walked into the bathroom.

As she entered the bathroom, Sophia moaned as hot water hit her still-recovering body before she ran a sponge over the bites to soothe them.

"This is what I needed..." She moaned out as the water soaked her hair completely before she started massaging her head with lemon shampoo.

' _Seda was so gentle with me last night, even though he was a bit wild today...'_ Sophia thought as she ran her fingers through her hair to undo the knots before she turned the water off and got out of the bathroom, blushing slightly.

As she got dressed and headed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, Sophia gasped as she felt Seda's arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm going to go train, Sophia…" Seda said as he kissed his beautiful wife and left the house.

"Alright." She said as she watched him leave before she heard a hurried knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice.

"Sophia! C'mon, let's go pick up Forehead!" Ino's voice resonated outside the door.

Giggling at the thought of Ino still calling Sakura "Forehead" due to her large forehead that still has the Strength of a Hundred Seal on it, Sophia quickly made an omelet for herself using the chopped bell peppers that her husband had chopped up before they made love last night and the morning after, ate it, and headed out the door, locking it behind her.

"Hey, Aunt Sophia!" Sarada said as she ran up to the Raybrandt matriarch before she speeded off, leaving the Raybrandt no time to greet her.

After they arrived at the Uchiha residence in the afternoon, Sophia watched as Ino knocked on the door, and waited for either Sasuke or Sakura to answer.

"Forehead!" Ino shouted from outside of the door, hoping that Sakura would answer. "I'm back from my mission—get your butt out and take me out to coffee like you promised! I need to hear about that thing you were talking about last time—you know the one!"

"Maybe she's sleeping?" Sophia asked, looking at the Yamanaka girl after a long period of silence.

"Forehead! I know you're in there, so you better be out here in five minutes or I'm coming in and I'm dragging your ass out, you hear me!" Ino shouted from outside as she banged on the door violently.

After a few minutes, the door opened and the pink-haired Uchiha was revealed.

"About time!" The blond girl said, looking at her.

"Sorry…" Sakura said, looking at the blond haired girl. "Shall we go?"

"Of course." Sophia said, smiling at her before she saw Sakura's emerald eyes burning with a strange sexual desire, which meant that she and Sasuke were in the middle of pleasuring each other before she and Ino arrived.

"You're here too, Sophia…?" Sakura asked, looking at the brown-haired Raybrandt matriarch in surprise.

Sophia nodded and the three girls left, chattering along the way.

X~X~X

A little while later, as coffee dates with Ino usually ended up lasting a few long hours more, Sakura and Sophia parted ways with each other as the Raybrandt matriarch headed home, where she figured her husband might be home before it got too dark to see.

After finding the door mysteriously unlocked, Sophia walked inside the house, only to hear the front door shut behind her by a certain silver-haired man, who walked up behind her and caught her off-guard by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Where were you at, Sophia?" The wicked, seductive tone of her husband's voice whispered in her ear.

She gasped at the sound of his voice, but responded firmly.

"I was with Sakura and Ino." The Raybrandt matriarch said, trying not to moan when he slid a hand down her shirt to massage her breast.

"While I was training with Toan?" Seda asked, smirking wickedly as he heard a strained moan escape his wife's lips. "You need to be punished for that."

With that, he smashed his lips against hers in a hard kiss, Sophia tangling her fingers in his hair as she returned the kiss before he broke it.

"I want you, Sophia… I want you so bad…" he said as he started unbuttoning her shirt, eager to see her naked flesh as she started to do the same thing to him before she stopped.

"Care to do this after Ivera gets back from his mission and after we eat?" She whispered seductively in his ear, running her fingers up and down his hairless bare chest underneath his shirt. "I'm sure you must want dessert after we have dinner."

The Raybrandt patriarch smirked as he fixed their clothes back to normal.

"Sure." He said, kissing her on the lips as he headed into the kitchen.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was out?" Sophia asked, looking at her husband before she noticed that he froze at her question.

X~X~X

Beads of sweat started dripping from his forehead, making his silver hair uncomfortably stick to the sides of his face as Seda walked back to the Raybrandt household after training with Toan, immediately noticing Naruto rubbing his now-sore face in front of the Uchiha residence while straightening the collar of his shirt after Sasuke, who was strangely naked despite wearing a robe and having his Sharingan activated as well as the sweat dripping down his body when Seda narrowed his eyes hard enough, threw him out.

"I'm fucking my wife, Naruto, _come back later!_ " He heard Sasuke snarl angrily before he slammed the door and locked it.

"What's up with him?" Seda asked himself before he shrugged. "Well, whatever."

Shrugging as a small smirk crept onto his lips, the platinum-haired Raybrandt patriarch continued on his way until Seda frowned as he heard the sound of Sakura crying and mewling loudly when he passed by their window followed by the heavy unbearable scent of musk and sex.

Peering inside the slitted open window through the blind, Seda's eyes were wide like tennis balls as he saw Sakura lying on the bed, completely and utterly naked as Sasuke pounded into her while sweat dripped down their bodies. He could instantly make out Sakura moan for Sasuke to go even harder, which the raven-haired Uchiha complied as he swapped their positions so that she was on her hands and knees while he pounded into her tight passage from behind like a wild animal. From his perspective, he could see Sakura screaming Sasuke's name loud enough to either shatter glass or alert their daughter before falling on the bed minutes before Sasuke collapsed gently on top of her, and he could see the raven-haired man pump his hot love into his wife's cavern.

' _Damn. They're like rabbits…'_ he thought, wiping blood from his nose as he thought about doing the same thing to Sophia. _'But I wonder if Sophia and I can try something new…'_

Tearing his eyes from the scene while brushing back a few strands of silver hair from his face, he immediately hurried to his home before he heard a groan escape from the blond's lips.

"Ouch… What's the big idea?!" Naruto whined, straightening out his now-ruined collar of his shirt before he started banging on Sasuke's door repeatedly, much to Seda's annoyance.

Almost immediately, Seda found himself dragging the current blond-haired Hokage back to his home by the collar of his shirt, thus doing Sasuke a favor. As he did so, Seda tried his best to implicitly ignore the obnoxiously loud cries escaping from the blond's lips.

"You're coming with me." Seda said, ignoring the loud cries escaping from the blond's lips. "And _don't_ think that I'll be listening to your mouth!"

"Ouch. Sedaaaa! Please let me go!" Naruto whined as the silver-haired man dragged him back to his house by pulling on his shirt collar and yanking him even farther away from the Uchiha residence, his fingers digging into the soft earth in order to stop Seda from dragging him. "There's something that I need to tell Sasuke-bastard and Sakura-chan!"

"Too bad." Came the icy cold response that escaped from the Raybrandt's lips.

"But…"

Seda looked sternly at the blond-haired man before he leaned down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Seda growled and left him there, pausing briefly before adding. "And if I catch you trying to pull another stunt like that _again_ , I'll remove another piece of your body than besides your other arm."

With that, the ice-haired Raybrandt angrily threw Naruto back down to the earth and left the blond-haired Hokage on the front door to his house without turning back.

X~X~X

"No. Nothing at all." Seda said, blushing hotly and shaking his head to erase the image of the two Uchiha's having hardcore sex, only to find that it was already burned into his brain. _'Damn it! Just my luck!'_

"I see." Sophia said as she walked past him and started chopping the cherry tomatoes for a spinach salad to go with their dinner before they heard the front door open.

"I'm back from my mission!" Ivera said in a cheerful voice. "And it was a success."

"That's great." Sophia said as she placed the salad bowl on the table.

X~X~X

After they ate dinner and tucked Ivera in bed after his long and lengthy mission, Sophia quietly shut the door and walked into the room where she and Seda slept, patiently waiting for her husband to get out of the shower for their third intimate moment with each other as she pulled on her nightgown and left her panties off, knowing that he would want her.

About a minute later, Seda walked into the bedroom, having pulled on a pair of clean boxers and pants as he looked at her. His hair was slightly damp from the shower that he took, with water still dripping from the end, as he sat down on the bed and looked at her after he locked the door, not wanting their son to accidentally walk in on them. He had already changed the sheets due to their wild lovemaking session last night and the morning after, even though he had to change them again in the morning.

"Is he asleep?" He asked, looking at her.

Knowing that he was talking about Ivera, she nodded and smiled at him, taking in how beautiful his hair looked in the moonlight.

"Good." Seda said as he gently pushed her down on the bed.

Sophia smiled at him before he kissed her on the lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth as she pulled him closer to her, tangling her fingers in his hair before she let out a pleasured moan as he massaged her breasts, his smooth and calloused fingers tweaking the nipples.

"You're really a naughty man, aren't you?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I know." He said, smirking seductively at her.

"I want to try something different…" she said as she took his pants and boxers off followed by her nightgown so that they could see their naked bodies under the moonlight. "Lay down on the bed."

Seda smirked and lied down on the bed, his member standing upright. Before he could ask, Sophia straddled him, spread the lips of her vagina with her fingers, and slid down on his member as a loud moan escaped her lips.

"Ooohhh Sedaaaa!" Sophia moaned loudly as she began to ride him. "You're so huge inside me!"

A groan escaped his lips as he gently squeezed her rear.

"You're… so tight…" he groaned as she continued riding him slowly, her breasts bouncing repeatedly as a plethora of moans escaped her lips.

Throwing her head back, her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as she continued riding him, panting heavily as she looked at Seda, who looked like he was constipated due to his closed eyes and his mouth falling open and the staccato panting escaping from his lips. Sweat started to drip from their bodies as she began riding him even harder than before, their sweaty skin slapping against each other ferociously as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Sophia, I don't think that I can take anymore of this…" Seda gasped as he felt the inner walls of her pussy clamp around his member tightly.

"I feel it too…!" She moaned as she continued riding him. "Please cum inside me, sweetheart…"

Sophia moaned as she continued riding his penis, the inner walls of her vagina clamping down and around his hard cock as she continued to ride him until she screamed his name in bliss.

" **SEDA!"**

Seda groaned as he started firing his hot cum deep inside Sophia's vagina after she came as well, the inner walls of her pussy squeezing around his cock as it eventually ended.

When they recovered from their amazing orgasms, Sophia looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck before she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you…" she said as she lied down on his chest.

"I love you too, Sophia…" He said as he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

X~X~X

 **SG: O.o (wipes some blood off of her nose)**

 **Yellow: What… was that?**

 **WST: I honestly don't know.**

 **SG: Please review…?**


End file.
